Hogwarts and The Host Club
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: A student exchange program between Ouran Academy. What chaos will the Host club create for Harry and the students at Hogwarts? OHSHC crossover Harry Potter KyouyaxOC Re-written.
1. Plane Ride To England

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Sakura and the Takemura family.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the nine; the Host Club, Renge and I, had been picked to go to Hogwarts on a student exchange program. The Ouran Academy girls were not pleased as the Host club would not be there for them for an entire year, you would think Kyouya wouldn't be happy too, what with a whole year away from hosting, however sales of the Host Club merchandise has rapidly increased since the news of the club closing for a year. He also has plans to start the club at Hogwarts, that's Kyouya for you though, always thinking ahead and about money. He even made special arrangements so that we have a separate wing of the castle all to ourselves, partially because he thought that since were only staying there for a year he thought it would save the staff any trouble, but it's mostly to keep Haruhi's secret.

On board Kyouya's private jet

"How long is it until we arrive in London Sakura-Chan?" Honey asked, tugging on my sleeve, I looked down into his big round eyes and smiled.

"Not long now, I think were already flying over Spain Honey-sempai" I replied, looking out of the small window.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! We're nearly there! We're nearly there!" Honey exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and jumping over to where Haruhi was sitting. I looked around the jet, Kyouya was to my right reading a newspaper, next to him was Tamaki who was glaring at the twins, they were sat either side of Haruhi which would explain why he was glaring at them. Honey had moved from where he had jumped on Haruhi and had re-taken his seat next to Mori-sempai. Everyone was there except the overly eccentric manager of the club was no where to be seen.

"Kyouya" I said, tapping his arm gently. He folded the paper in his hand and looked at me.

"Yes Sakura" he acknowledged smiling a genuine smile. I love it when he smiles like that, it really shows his personality deep down under the disguise of his frosty demeanour.

"Do you know where Renge is? I can't seemed to find her" I asked, looking around again just to make sure I hadn't just missed her by mistake. He chuckled.

"She is going to join us in London. She had to go to Paris to get some things." he answered, I nodded at least we hadn't forgot her, even if she was extremely annoying sometimes. "I thought you knew."

"She didn't say anything to me." I mused, "She doesn't really speak to me.""Maybe she's jealous." he said, moving a stray piece of my black hair into place.

"Jealous of what?" I asked, he chuckled, before bringing me into a hug and kissing me on the head.

"Now I think I'll try and get some sleep." he said, stretching out and closing his eyes.

The rest of the flight was pretty quiet, we had left Japan at 1:00am and let's just say Kyouya and Honey hadn't been in the best of moods for most of the day. Everyone was pretty tired, even the twins, which is quite a feet to pull off. Honey had already fallen asleep with Usa-chan in his arms and Takashi sat right by him, acting like a guard. Tamaki had fallen asleep as well, my eyelids began to close and I fell asleep. We were all awoken by the captain who announced our arrival at London Heathrow.

"Finally we're here." I murmured sleepily, looking out the window at the rainy skies, smiling a new adventure.

We had finally arrived in London and we were driven to the Leaky Cauldron, a kind of pub or Bed and Breakfast in the centre of London, where Kyouya had booked rooms for us. The leaky Cauldron wasn't the most extravagant place that I had ever been, but it would do for the days we were going to spend in it. As we entered the place it seemed like no one else was staying but that was until we heard a huge bang followed by some angry shouts.

"FRED, GEORGE!" a woman yelled from the upstairs, the floorboards creaked as fast heavy footsteps ran over them, a door was then slammed shut and then there was complete silence. Other than hushed angry whispers.

'I hope to God, it isn't like this in the morning otherwise Kyouya will be in such a grumpy mood and so will Honey, I definitely wouldn't want to be the person who was waking them up in the morning.'

After checking in we all went to our rooms, I was in the room next to Haruhi and Kyouya.

'If he wakes up in a bad mood it's so not going to be good for me'

Renge had joined up with us after breakfast the next day and I found out she'd gone to Paris to get her cosplay clothes, manga and anime DVDs. Along with other clothing and things. She really was an otaku…

After breakfast we went shopping in Diagon Alley; Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Renge went into Flourish and Blotts, Takashi and Honey found a cake shop. Leaving me and Kyouya to wander around looking into different shops.

"Maybe we should be getting back to the others." I suggested, I was worried that they would cause some sort of scene, which wouldn't be very good since we don't know how powerful these wizards are and what upsets or offends them.

"Give them another half an hour." he said, pushing his glasses up and checking his watch. I nodded, I never really wanted to upset Kyouya, sometimes he could really scare me…but that generally didn't happen since he tried not to get angry with me.

"Sure, where do you want to go then?" I asked cheerily smiling and taking his arm as he led me to a small café.

"Let's go get something to eat" he replied as we walked into a little Café and ordered sandwiches with some coffee. After about ten minutes in the café Tamaki came bursting through the door followed by Hikaru and Kaoru who were laughing their heads . They took some chairs and sat down across from us.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking between Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki was sulking once again…something told me it was going to be about a girl who rejected him.

"Tamaki just scared some girl when he started talking to her" Hikaru laughed, I knew I was right, it was always about a girl…or Haruhi when it came to Tamaki sulking.

"You should of seen her run" Kaoru said, sometimes I felt sorry for Tamaki, he couldn't be with Haruhi because she was pretending to be a man and when he tried to get a girl and it went wrong these two would make fun of him…but it was funny sometimes.

"It's not funny" Tamaki whined, Kyouya shook his head, he generally couldn't stand the twins antics…and Tamaki's whining.

After a few hours, the rest of the gang joined us in the café, we returned to The Leaky Cauldron .

'If everyday is like this the week will fly by.'

While staying in The Leaky Cauldron I befriended some of the Hogwarts students these included; Harry Potter who was famous in Britain for surviving an attack from someone named Voldemort, Hermione Granger a muggle-born witch with very good grades, Ron Weasley who is part of the Weasley family, Ginny Weasley Ron's younger sister, Fred and George Weasley Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers.

'More trouble with two sets of twins'

They told us about how you get sorted into houses when you first start at the school. They were all in Gryffindor…maybe we could all be in the same house, though by the sound of how they sort you into the houses, we were likely to be split up. They explained what each house qualities are:-

Gryffindor for the brave.

Slytherin for the cunning.

Ravenclaw for the bright.

Hufflepuff for the loyal.

We would definitely not be all in the same house, I could see Honey and Takashi getting into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. The twins could be sorted into Gryffindor or possibly Slytherin with all there schemes. Haruhi would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw, Kyouya possibly would be too although he could also join the twins in Slytherin. Renge possibly Slytherin she was very cunning…Tamaki and I, I just couldn't place us into the houses…no matter it wasn't up to us per say.

Sure enough the last day of the summer came and we headed off to the train station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! My God it must be ages since I updated this, even if it isn't a new chapter, I felt like re-writing this because I didn't feel it was the best I could do, so I'm going to hopefully anyway re-write all the chapters up and then continue the story finally. Hopefully I'll be finished sometime this year and you'll be able to read the whole thing that has been in my mind for ages. Well I hope the new year is going well for everyone, I think this year's resolution is to update most of the stories online and so far I have updated three or four which isn't bad so far…anyway I hope you re-enjoy or if you're reading this for the first time you have enjoyed reading this! Ciao for now! ^_^


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Hi you already know! ^_^

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

The day of the beginning of school dawned on us quickly, and we soon found ourselves being escorted to King's Cross Station. We followed Mr and Mrs Weasley to Platform 9 and ¾ of course the platform was concealed by a magical barrier so anyone not going to Hogwarts wouldn't come across a platform although probably for first time muggles it was pretty hard to figure out how to find the platform. Hikaru and Kaoru had become great friends with Fred and George which wasn't good news for us. Every second of the day they were planning pranks to pull on us, they dyed Ron's hair pink with violet streaks and Tamaki's bear suddenly had green fur…they were going to dye Kyouya's hair blue until they realised they wouldn't see tomorrow if they did.

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the train!" Mrs Weasley shouted, as she speedily walked in front of us. We must have looked rather odd to other people in the train station. In our blue and yellow school uniforms following the oddly dressed woman, I'm sure all eyes were on us. Honey was running ahead of us with Takashi keeping an eye on him like he always does. Haruhi was chatting with Hermione, the twins were all together obviously plotting and I was walking with Kyouya and Tamaki, Renge was taking pictures all around the station as if she hadn't seen a train before…

As we passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, we were met with a magnificent sight of a big red steam engine, the steam billowing over the platform like wispy fog…it was kind of like a scene from a romance novel in which the couple run to meet each other on a train platform with all the steam over the platform.

We boarded the train and quickly found an empty compartment, Takashi, Tamaki and Kyouya placed all the luggage on the rails above the seats before we all took our places.

"Finally we are on our way to Hogwarts at last" Haruhi said as she sat down in the seat next to the window, I took the seat across from Haruhi with Kyouya sitting next to me. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi with Ron, Harry and Hermione also sitting that side. Takashi and Honey with the twins took the seats next to Kyouya.

"Some new scenery at last. I wouldn't have been able to stay for another night at the leaky cauldron, after 4 days I was bored" I sighed, Kyouya brought his laptop out and began typing away, Honey fell asleep on Takashi's arm and Tamaki was arguing with the twins.

"So is Japan nice?" Hermione asked, I nodded and was about to answer before Tamaki cut me off.

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Tamaki answered giving a rose to Hermione. Where does he keep al those roses? I shook my head at his antics, he always hits on girls…though generally its harmless, a way of making someone happy. However I could see that Ron was quietly fuming in the background and Harry was trying to calm him down.

"Err…thank you" Hermione answered, taking the flower a blush present on her cheeks. I decided to take this time to read my book which was Out by Natsuo Kirino. The compartment door opened just I opened the book and there stood Renge.

"Sorry, I was looking round the train and forgot where we where sitting" Renge apologized. She sat down between Takashi and Kyouya and pulled out volume seven of one of her favourite mangas: 'The After School Diaries'

The train journey carried on like that Hermione asking questions about Japan and Ouran, Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Tamaki, Tamaki flirting with Hermione, Ron getting more and more aggravated, Harry trying to calm him down, Kyouya typing on his laptop, me reading Out, Honey had bought a lot of sweets and was eating them, Takashi watching over him, Haruhi looking out of the window and Renge had started talking about all her anime and manga including the one she was reading...never will I ever read it!

Sometime later the compartment door opened again and a boy with blonde hair and grey or blue eyes, behind him were two other boys, very burly kind of boys, the type you don't really want to mess with.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snarled, obviously this person was not nice, the trio didn't like him and he gave off an aura of arrogance, like some of the really extremely snotty rich people.

"Why do you need to know potty?" he hissed, as he eyed the whole compartment. By this time everyone was looking to the door even Kyouya who had stop typing, hopefully nothing would kick off.

"Oh so these are the new students they sure don't look like wizards and witches. Must be mud bloods" Malfoy sneered, who the hell did he think he was, saying mud blood…so disgusting and…Eugh! He was making me want to hit him over the head with a metal block! Kyouya's evil aura was becoming quite clear although he was smiling. He'd tapped a nerve, and evil Kyouya was about to be unleashed.

"You don't look like much of a wizard yourself are you sure your on the right train?" Kyouya asked, the smile still firmly on his face, but behind his glasses I could see those evil glaring eyes. Something definitely was going to happen now…never a boring moment with any of the hosts…

"Do you know who your talking to I'm Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy who is in quite a high place in the ministry of magic" he shouted, Kyouya was getting increasingly aggravated, he stood up placing his laptop back down on the seat, I stood up and grabbed his arm. I had to say something to avoid this becoming violent…however what came out of my mouth would probably have started a fight…

"You obviously don't know who YOU'RE yelling at!" I said, emphasising the you're. "You may have family in some high places, but I can assure you we have family in higher places"

Though this Draco Malfoy didn't seem to be convinced by what I had just said, maybe he needed some proof.

"Kyou, please don't let this get violent, maybe telling him who we are may scare him off." I whispered, to Kyouya, he nodded and I let go of his arm. He straightened his blazer before addressing Draco.

"I am Kyouya Ootori, my family own nearly all hospitals around the world including St. Mungo's" Kyouya said, he then sat back down and picked up his laptop and began typing away. I took a seat also.

"I'm Sakura Takemura, my family own all major cruise lines, some clothing lines, my eldest brother works for the ministry of magic as the Japanese ambassador and my father just bought Magic Tea Incorporated." I stated, by now Draco seemed to have got the picture, however the rest of the hosts decided to also join in.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, my family dabble in all sorts of businesses and are one of the most successful families in the world." he said rather seriously even though we all knew that he didn't know exactly what his family did.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Our mother is a great fashion designer and our father a computer software designer" Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time a great trick to confuse Draco at the same time intimidating him with the influence their family had.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, my father owns a very successful and well known dojo" Honey stated, well if he wasn't intimidated by now he should be. Honey's family were extremely good at martial arts.

"I am Takashi Morinozuka" Mori sempai stated monotonously, however the stare from Mori to Draco would have intimidated me a lot.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi stated, well Haruhi couldn't say a lot about her family since she came from humble backgrounds.

"And I'm Renge Houshakuji" Renge said, he eyes were nearly literally glowing red and if her hair could have been anything it would have been snakes that would have poisoned Draco. "And we are not muggle born wizards and witches."

Malfoy lost all colour in his face and shut the compartment door and walked off somewhere. Thank gods we didn't cause a scene before arriving at the actual school, I could just picture it now we arrive and are told to go back home…wouldn't be good for international relations now would it?

"Well that takes care of that." I said, returning to my book, everyone else returned to what they were doing before we were so rudely interrupted. Kyouya wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for calming me down." he whispered, I smiled sometimes Kyouya could really be a gentlemen without money in mind.

The train stopped and we got off, a giant was calling for all 1st years and the exchange students so we waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and headed over to the giant who introduced himself as Hagrid. He took us over to some boats and we crossed the lake that as in front of a big castle, now it wasn't the biggest castle I have seen in my life, but it certainly was lovely. The lake was also very nice being lit slightly by the lanterns on the boat. As we entered the castle, one of the teachers, I think her name was Professor McGonagall, ushered us up a set of stairs, at the top was a giant door. She went through into a hall, before coming back and ushering in the first years inside. She told us to wait as we would be sorted after the first years.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done today, I'm so pleased with myself for pushing myself to write this year or re-write in this case ^_^ Soon I will be to update this properly with a brand-spanking shiny new chapter…I can't wait and I know what's going to happen in the next chapter! Haha! Well I hope you have re-enjoyed or enjoyed this chapter! Ciao for now! ^_^


	3. The Sorting And The Feast

Disclaimer: You already know! ^_^

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

Professor McGonagall came back through the doors, it was our time to be sorted I felt extremely nervous, I didn't want to make a fool of myself…especially in this visible dress…

"Right as you know you will be staying at Hogwarts for a year so you will have to be sorted into the 4 houses we have in Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Follow me." She explained, although she didn't actually explain how we were to be sorted into these houses, kind of bizarre since the first years probably wouldn't know what to expect unless they had family already in the school.

And with that she opened the two huge iron doors to reveal four really long tables with all the Hogwarts students sitting down at them. At the very far end of the hall sat the teachers behind another very long table. in front of the teachers there was a stool with a very old looking hat. The roof was enchanted as millions of candles floated over head and it was the nights sky. Everyone was looking at us or staring open mouthed at us…just what I needed, we followed McGonagall to the stool at the front. Once we reached the stool she picked the hat up off the stool and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"When I read your name out you will come up sit on the stool and then you will be sorted into your house. Once sorted go and sit at the table of your house." She explained, another thing that boggled me, how would we know which table to sit at? She left no room to ask questions and simply began reading out our names in alphabetical order.

"Haruhi Fujioka" McGonagall called, she seemed to be having some difficulty in pronouncing Haruhi's name, however she still had pretty good pronunciation. Haruhi steeped up the two steps and sat down on the stool McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it took about 2 minutes before the hat shouted out

"Ravenclaw." Wow what a very interesting way of sorting people into houses according to personality.

Hikaru was called up and the hat yelled out "Gryffindor."

Kaoru was also in Gryffindor.

Kyouya was sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Hm I still thought he would have been sorted into Slytherin, though there is no denying that he is clever.' I thought, I was now hoping to be in the same house as Kyouya, but I actually thought I would be sorted into Hufflepuff, which sounds so cute!

Honey was sorted into Hufflepuff, I thought that fit perfectly.

Renge was sorted into Slytherin.

"Sakura Takemura" Professor McGonagall called, I walked up the stairs and sat down no problem, the hat was then placed on my head.

'Ah a clever mind indeed, the next heir to the Takemura business, a great amount of courage too now where to put you…I know…' the hat whispered in my ear. "Ravenclaw" I sighed in relief I was with Haruhi and Kyouya. I took my place next to them and turned to watch the last couple of host be sorted. Takashi was then sorted into Hufflepuff and he went and sat next to Honey. Last but not least Tamaki was sorted into Gryffindor he took his seat across from Hikaru and Kaoru.

Once all the cheers had died down a man with very long grey hair and a very long grey beard stood up. I'm guessing he was the headmaster, as instantly everyone was quiet.

"Welcome back and welcome to the new students and a very warm welcome to the exchange students form Ouran Academy for witches and wizards all the way from Japan. Konichiwa." he greeted smiling warmly, well at least he tried to make us feel at home. "This year Professor Umbridge will take Defence against the dark arts." he continued, pointing to a woman wearing all pink. "Mr Filch has reminded me to tell you the forest in the castle grounds is out of bounds…"

He was cut off by the new Professor Umbridge clearing her throat, it was then that I noticed she was like a toad…a very pink toad…

"May I?" she asked, Dumbledore, one of the students had named him, looked dumb-struck as did many of the staff members. Obviously this was a first, she stepped towards the podium of sorts as Dumbledore stepped back to let her speak.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for those kind words of welcome." she said cheerily with a fake smile plastered on her face. She was kind of like the person who tries to be overly sweet, innocence and nice, but deep down they would drop a friend if it suited them. She started talking about many different aspects of the academic year. I just stopped listening when she was halfway through.

"What is this woman talking about?" I asked Kyouya, who pushed his glasses up once more, before answering.

"Something about not using magic in lessons and all sorts of strange things. Its extremely boring and unhelpful." he replied, shaking his head and pitching the bridge of his nose. She finished her speech and Professor Dumbledore let the feast begin, the empty plates filled with all sorts of different edible items. We began eating all the wondrous goodies on offer. I began chatting with our housemates, many agreed that Umbridge was pretty much like a very pink toad. They explained that she was from the Ministry Of Magic and she acted kind of like a spy to make sure that Dumbledore wasn't teaching us to rise up against the Ministry. Dumbledore signalled for silence once more, turning his attention towards us.

"Students from Ouran Academy will you grace us with your school song?" Dumbledore asked, Kyouya groaned he hated the school song. To be honest it really had nothing to do with academics. Renge and I stood up and went up to the front, we felt the boys should not be made to sing on their first day of a new school.

"We believe translated into English it should sound like this." I explained, I looked at Renge who also looked nervous…well you would when your school song was this:

_Kiss, Kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

_I've noticed that I'm by your side all the time_

_But is it really hate? Love? Is it a fantasy?_

_If I can see my feelings clearly_

_Then even if I'm a lady, even if I'm a host, I don't mind_

_Everyone has different reasons_

_For falling in love, but_

_Maybe you're my love_

_I want to meet you, who are kind, now;_

_A sakura kiss-_

_When our hearts pound, it's romantic love_

_The present is even more important than the future;_

_The beautiful spring love is a blossoming maiden's aesthetics_

_For example, I want to try looking for_

_The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared_

_In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese_

_Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters_

_The doors of love that open one after another_

_Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love_

_On days when we're busy and pass by each other,_

_A sakura kiss-_

_It's a love romantic enough to be painful_

_Let's accept each other's weak spots, too;_

_Love that touches one another is invincible;_

_The two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists_

_Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now_

_It's definitely love_

_I want to meet you, who are kind, now;_

_A sakura kiss-_

_When our hearts pound, it's romantic love_

_The present is even more important than the future;_

_The beautiful spring love is a blossoming maiden's aesthetics,_

_Yeah blossoming maiden's aesthetics_

_Kiss, Kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

Everyone applauded before Professor Dumbledore thanked us and dismissed the room. Professor McGonagall showed us the way to our separate part of the castle where we would stay for the year. Kyouya had specifically asked for a different part of the castle, so that no one would find out that Haruhi is actually a girl, which could risk her being taken out of the school and the host club.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done! Only one more to re-write! Yes possibly get it done tonight, however if I don't it will definitely be completely re-written by the end of tomorrow! Hope you re-enjoyed or have enjoyed reading this! Ciao for now! ^_^


	4. Houses And Glares

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Harry Potter and any plots, characters, titles or places from the franchises. I do own Sakura Takemura and the Takemura family.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

Well to say the least I thought this year would be a year of surprises, but none came close to the exchange students showing up, I was just expecting something to happen with Voldemort and the death eaters, but so far on that front nothing has really happened, which is a good thing…well other than most of the students not believing that he has come back, and they are now believing what the Daily Prophet says about me being a liar. But I guess being called a liar is better than lots of people dying due to the actions of Voldemort.

I looked just a little down the table to see the three new exchange students who had been sorted into Gryffindor, they sat next to Ginny and Ron and Fred and George, Tamaki seemed to have gone into another one of his depressions, he was literally growing mushrooms out of the table. Hikaru and Kaoru were both laughing at him, while whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey Hikaru or Kaoru," I began, they both turned to look at me, "What's wrong with Tamaki?" They both smiled cheekily.

"He's depressed that he wasn't sorted into the same house as Haruhi." one of them replied, I can never tell twins apart. What they said was rather odd, sure I would be unhappy if my best friend was sorted into another house, and sure he was in another school which makes it worse…but to be that depressed suggested that he like liked Haruhi…but wasn't Haruhi a guy? Not that there is anything wrong with a guy liking a guy, but Tamaki never struck me as a guy that liked other guys, he was definitely a ladies man, whether he can get a girl or not.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table where, Haruhi, Kyouya and Sakura, they seemed to be getting on alright. If I was right Kyouya and Sakura were either dating or seemed to be overly friendly with each other, I was never very good at knowing someone's relationship status.

I glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, Honey was being swooned over by all the Hufflepuff girls, as Takashi sat stoically by his side. They were like brothers, that couldn't be separated…maybe they are brothers…or maybe their families are extremely close…could be either maybe I should ask them sometime.

I quickly glanced at the Slytherin table to check Renge was alright, it must be tough to be the only one sorted into a house full of extremely obnoxious people. I received some glares, pointing in my general direction and then some remarks and snickering, just what you'd expect from Slytherin. I grabbed some pumpkin pie, and returned to my previous conversation with Ron and Hermione about the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher: Dolores Umbridge, she was part of the Ministry of Magic and by the sounds of what Hermione was saying about the speech Umbridge had given, she'd be saying that magic shouldn't be used in classrooms…which made no sense because if we were going to learn magic then using it would show that we have learnt it. What did she think we were going to do? Rise up and kill the Minister of magic? Like that was going to happen, even if Fudge is as blind as a bat when it comes to all things concerning Voldemort and his cohorts.

"This year should be fun, even if she tries to remove the use of magic from classrooms." Ron stated as we walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, the feast had been over for little over a couple of minutes, we were following the first years as they were led by the head prefect of Gryffindor, which this year wasn't Percy…he was always a good prefect.

"I doubt Dumbledore would allow her to do that to all of the lessons. It's her choice if she wants to remove it from Defence Against The Dark Arts, since it is her subject." Hermione interjected, I nodded it was true, last year the impostor of Mad-Eye Moody had taught us about the darkest magic including the killing curse. This year it seemed we'd just be reading textbooks. However even if she tried to, Dumbledore would overrule her if she tried to make sure in all other lessons pupils couldn't use magic. How could you do potions without using magic? It's a form of magic!

"By the way, have you seen Tamaki, Kaoru or Hikaru? They'll be lost if they're not her." I asked, looking round trying to find a flirting blonde and two mischievous red-heads…though they could easily be Fred and George.

"They have their own wing, I'm not sure why but they aren't staying with their respective houses. Which is a good thing for Renge." Ron answered, ah I had forgotten that both Ron and she were prefects and would know most things that went on in the school.

"I wonder why?" I mused, both Ron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they aren't staying for the whole year, it does defeat the point of them coming to the school if they are not going to do what we do, but they must have their reasons." Hermione proposed, "Or could they have a secret that is making them stay separate?"

"I'm sure if we just ask one of them tomorrow they'll explain to us why they aren't staying with the rest of us." I suggested, turning to the portrait of the fat lady and saying the password.

"And if not?" Ron asked, as the portrait swung open to reveal the comfy lounge of my home for the next year.

"We do what we usually do and do our own investigations." Hermione replied as we entered the common room, I got several un-welcoming glares, I looked around and many people had hold of a daily prophet…just what I need people in my own house hating me. Seamus seemed the most pissed off at me and he voiced his opinion or rather yelled it at me. I stormed up to the room with Ron following behind, Hermione went up to her room as well. Was there even a point in arguing with people who just wouldn't listen?. I fell back onto my bed thinking through all the events of today, and just how this year would play out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the castle

*ACHOO!*

Nine sneezes rang out.

"Someone must be talking about us." Tamaki suggested, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally the last chapter re-written! I thought it would take much longer to re-write four chapters today! And probably tomorrow there will be a whole new chapter up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! Ciao for now! ^_^


	5. Lessons And Bangs

Disclaimer:

You already know! Finally a new chapter after ages! Thanks for being patient with me! ^_^ Sorry for slowly updating!

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and someone moving round the room, most likely Haruhi, we shared a dorm together in the wing which Kyouya had cleverly acquired for everyone so that Haruhi's secret wouldn't end up being revealed. Renge would have been staying with us but has decided that she would rather experience the ambiance of Hogwarts better if she was actually staying with the students of Hogwarts rather than just us…how nice…and why would she want to be with the rest of her house, who generally be the rumours were not very welcoming.

"Morning!" I greeted Haruhi as I got up out of bed, she was looking for the rest of her uniform, we were still allowed to wear our own school uniforms, I don't know whether that was a good thing, it would at least let Haruhi have a cushion of security surrounding her gender…though in Hogwarts' school uniform would also be able to hide the fact she was actually a girl.

"Morning Sakura, ready for the first day of lessons?" she asked, as she found all the pieces of her uniform, I nodded as I too went to find my uniform, she took the bathroom first as I tidied up our room. I looked out the window to find the sun shining down on the wonderful grounds of Hogwarts. It was quite the beautiful place…but I still though Ouran's grounds were much better than this. Haruhi exited the bathroom and gathered her stuff together as I took my turn in the bathroom, after about twenty minutes I exited and we left our room to go down to our little common room. Everyone was up which is quite the feat for both Honey and Kyouya. It was going to be like the first meeting of the Host Club in Hogwarts.

"So when will we start the club up, if we are going to start it up here at all?" I asked, as I took the comfy red chair next to the sofa. Tamaki clapped his hands together in a kind of 'well done for asking the question that is certainly on my mind' clap.

"Excellent question, we will start this week." he answered producing a rose and doing his general twirl round a little before handing it to me. We then began discussing themes we could do, however everyone was in agreement that the first meeting would be the normal meeting without all fancy themes. We would then hold it in the room we were all sat in, granted we would decorate and re-arrange it just like the music room back home…just without the musical instruments. After everything was decided we ventured down to breakfast.

Breakfast quickly passed Professor Flitwick handed out timetables to the Ravenclaws including us, we had double transfiguration first. Haruhi seemed pleased, she was top of the class for transfiguration back at Ouran…actually everyone except Renge was good at transfiguration. My favourite would have to be Charms, just being able to float something in the air was just…spell bounding even if that does sound like a cheesy line. We had transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, which meant we were going to spend the first two hours of the first day Hunni and Takashi, unless they were placed in the year above…I'm not entirely sure how they split up years here. As we were exiting the Great Hall as we learnt it was called, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru along with Ron, Hermione and Harry, looked rather depressed.

"What's wrong guys?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki then proceeded to hug the life out of her, everyone else except the Hogwarts trio shook their heads at Tamaki's antics.

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy has double potions with the mean Slytherins!" Tamaki whined, fake tears streaming down his face, we all sighed. Tamaki could make one hell of a scene and when he referred to himself as Daddy to Haruhi you really wanted to run out of the room. I swear I heard Ron whisper to Kaoru, 'Why did he call himself Daddy?' Kyouya decided to end the whole 'scene' by hitting Tamaki with a book that had materialised in his hand. Although it did stop him hugging Haruhi, it sent him into a further depression in one of the corners of the hall, growing mushrooms again…by this time Honey and Takashi ventured over to see what was going on.

"Sakura-Chan! What's wrong with Tama-Chan?" he asked, as he clutched onto my arm, I smiled down at Honey and then looked round the room…the girls were all going 'Aw! How cute!' and all the general reactions Honey-sempai receives when he acts really cute.

"He's got double potions this morning." I answered as finally Tamaki removed himself from his emo corner and straightened himself up.

"Oh no! Hopefully he doesn't blow up the room like he generally does." Honey said, as he let go of my arm and went over to Tamaki to give him a hug. I looked at Takashi who was silent as ever I felt it necessary to include him in to the conversation.

"Takashi, are you and Honey in double Transfiguration this morning?" I asked, he nodded in response putting a smile on my face at least there would be five of us in the class. "Kyouya, Haruhi and I are too."

After bidding Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki farewell, Renge was also supposed to be in their lesson however I think she'd made friends within in her own house so she was probably with them. Along with the rest of our house and Hufflepuff we made our way to the Transfiguration classroom, luckily a Ravenclaw girl I think her name was Cho had given me some directions while we ate breakfast she even was nice enough to draw a map of the castle…well not all of the castle just you know the classrooms we would need while we were here.

Soon enough we had reached the classroom with no problems and we took our seats, Professor McGonagall entered the room explaining what we were going to learn this year: the Dranconafurs and Lepafurs spells. These spells would turn objects resembling dragons and rabbits into well dragons and rabbits…lucky for us we had already been taught this last year and so our first lesson went with a breeze and soon enough it was already lunch. However I distinctly remember hearing a loud bang which could only have come from one thing…Tamaki and Potions.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! First new chapter in well is it two years? I don't know now, I think this was one of my first stories I put up here…which is why I'm re-writing. I can't actually remember when I first joined fan fiction I think it was in 2008 or 2009 but I think this was definitely one of the first fan fictions I had written along with I Won't Get Burned If I Play With Fire which I am also in the process of re-writing, I feel that this year I will hopefully finish all stories that are posted on my account that aren't jointly written, and then hopefully I will start some brand-new material including some Ouran fiction. Any questions, criticisms and suggestions are all welcome. I hope you have enjoyed and sorry this isn't extremely long, the next chapter should be longer and should include more shenanigans…I love that word it so fun to say and type great word that is…well I guess that's all. Ciao for now! ^_^


	6. Hogwarts Meet The Hosts

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Hogwarts and the Host Club

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Meet the Hosts

Sakura's P.O.V

It had been a week since we had started at Hogwarts and we were finally settling into the routine, and as Kyouya had said the Host Club was about to make an appearance on the scene. What would the students think? Would the boys try and break it up? Would the teachers? It wasn't such a problem back home since there were actual Host and Hostess clubs out there in Japan, it wasn't exactly as known in England. Hopefully it would all go well and with Kyouya's business skills we'd earn some money and then be able to use the funds back home to have a big welcome back party.

"So what's the theme of the club today?" I asked as I walked with Kyouya and Haruhi back up to our wing of the castle. He and Tamaki had been planning this big reveal for the past week, and when they planned meticulously it would be a sure hit.

"Simple, sort of home traditions." He replied, it was rather a cryptic kind of answer, home traditions could be anything from kimonos to a very posh tea party…well tea and coffee party. It could even feature cherry blossoms.

"Have you informed anyone about it?" Haruhi asked this trip could reasonably halve her debt to the club, which made everyone a little sadder since she would more than likely leave the club once her debt was paid. I'm sure Tamaki had managed to inform nearly the whole of the female students in the school of his 'little' club, he could always be counted to draw girls to the club.

"Yes, now we need to hurry up!" he replied, he ushered us up the final few stair cases until we finally reached were we had been staying for the past week, and once we entered it was like stepping into the music room back home…it was magical. Kyouya smirked at our reaction he always seemed to be able to pull of the impossible and well it was proven this time. Hunni and Takashi were already sat at one of the tables, Hunni eating some strawberry shortcake, while Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were yet to appear. Renge wasn't anywhere to be seen either until the tell-tale sound of mechanics started to whir and she appeared at the far side of the room.

After about another half hour the party really did start, it was unbelievable just how many girls had shown up to be introduced to the Hosts. It was quite the spectacle to see; it was even shocking how many boys showed up to see what exactly was going on. All in all it was a very good day for us.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry for the slow updating! As part of my summer kick up the bum get writing bit, this is next on my list to be finished, I've only got three fanfics to properly finish not including the joint story for Harry Potter! I think there will be another four chapters to go! Thanks again for the support and sorry for the slow updating again! Hope you enjoyed! Ciao for now! =D


	7. The Prince And The Toad

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Hogwarts and the Host Club

Chapter 7: The Prince and the Toad

Sakura's P.O.V

After the success of the first Host club meeting there were many more afterwards it had been almost two months of successful meetings when things started going a little bit south all thanks to Professor Umbridge or the Toad as most students liked to call her. She was a horror to have as a teacher and all her blasted rules as High Inquisitor, it nearly disbanded our Host Club if it hadn't have been for a well-written letter and Professor Dumbledore interfering.

"I will charm this toad." Tamaki announced one day as we were sat in our little common room, it was about a week after the club was nearly disbanded. He was mad enough to try it and maybe it would work…but if it didn't then well I'm sure she would close the club for real this time.

"Tamaki-sempai, do you honestly think that is a good idea?" I asked as Kyouya and I snuggled in the corner of the room, sometimes Kyo could be rather the sweetie, only sometimes though, he didn't like to show much emotion, but when he did it was so cute.

"I agree she could close down this club." Kyouya added, flipping open his laptop to check the profits of the club after the whole fiasco were we were nearly shut down, the attendance dropped which severely affected out profit margin…we didn't want to lose any more profit, it would affect our big welcome back party back at Ouran.

"But, what if I do charm her and she allows us to open the club more?" he retaliated…if we weren't careful he'd have a really big tantrum and then he'd be growing mushrooms in a corner once more…and well we didn't want that to happen.

"Let him…" Kaoru or Hikaru began to say followed up by the other twin.

"Have his way…" the other finished before they looked between themselves…were they planning something?

"He may even do something right this time." They finished together…now it was a completely and utterly stupid idea…but if it went well, and then we may show the school that we were a serious enterprise and should be able to continue with our activities. But if it failed we could be permanently disbanded until we returned home.

Tamaki disappeared for a few hours going to carry out his plan…but let's just say it went rather badly and that is why Umbridge imposed her rule of the distance that boys and girls must stay away from each other…at least she didn't ban the club.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hello! Hope you enjoyed. Again sorry it is short and sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Three more chapters to go and the fanfic I started way back in 2008 when the Beijing Olympics started will be finished when the London 2012 Olympics finish, four years of trying to finish this! =D


	8. Quidditch And The Hosts

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Hogwarts and the Host Club

Chapter 8: Quidditch and the Hosts

Sakura's P.O.V

Quidditch wasn't exactly a big sport back home…well back at Ouran anyway, we much preferred less rough sports or watching the sports…well by less rough I mean less rough magical sports, Hunni-sempai was a very good martial artist. And the martial arts were very popular back home. I mean Quidditch wasn't completely unpopular in Japan, we did have a national team and several smaller teams dotted around the place. Here at Hogwarts it was extremely big, they absolutely loved it. And today was apparently the match everyone waited to see each year, if not play in. It was Gryffindor VS Slytherin, the biggest house rivalry in the school.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked Cho at breakfast that morning, she had a crush on Gryffindor's Captain Harry Potter; Kyouya who was sat next to me just rolled his eyes. I had been asking the same question to all the Hosts and Renge; the majority believed that Gryffindor would surely win, Renge was not convinced.

"Gryffindor, Harry is a great seeker." She replied smiling as she ate a slice of toast, I'd heard from a couple of people that he was indeed a very good seeker, one of the youngest players the school had, had in its history. Well we'd find out in a couple of hours as to whether indeed Cho was right or not. It wasn't exactly great weather to find ourselves in a very cramped stand to watch as players flew around passing the ball between each other scoring goals or failing to put them through the hoops, it was quite fun to watch, even if the rivalry was blatant.

"Weasley is our king he always lets the quaffle in." the Slytherin crowd jeered referring to Ron Weasley who was in the keeper's position for Gryffindor. The game itself didn't last all that long, although Quidditch matches could go on and on four hours on end even days…thank god this match didn't last a day. Well at least we could all go back to the dorm saying that Renge was indeed very wrong with her prediction of who was going to win. Something told me that Harry would receive a well done kiss from the girl who had a crush on him since the start of the year maybe from the end of last year, Miss Cho Chang.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! Sorry this is a tad short! Hope you have enjoyed! Two more chapters to go! Thanks for all the support! Sorry for the slow updating! Ciao for now! =D


	9. A Magical Host Christmas

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Hogwarts And The Host Club

Chapter 9: A Magical Host Christmas

Sakura's P.O.V

"I love Christmas!" I exclaimed as we decorated the common room with little trinkets that were all Christmas themed, including mistletoe that Kyouya and I briefly kissed under. Christmas was always a fun time and it was made especially special here where there was a thick blanket of thick snow on the ground. Most of the students had left to join their families for the holidays…but well we'd have to go back round half the world and well it wasn't exactly practical, but our parents hadn't forgotten about us. I felt extremely bad for the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley had been attacked by a snake and nearly didn't make it, and if it wasn't for Harry and his 'visions' then he surely would be dead.

The host club had ended a week ago, before everyone went home for the holidays, it was a cute little Santa party with each host wearing various designs of the suit even Renge and I dressed up as Santa's helpers. It was a very fun event, one of the better Christmas parties we had thrown in a while, the Hogwarts girls showered the boys in gifts…the Slytherin contingent was extremely big in the whole gift giving, Tamaki received the most presents off of the girls however he had to be careful with a lot of the chocolates as Kyouya explained that the girls had put love potions in them…well it put him off of the chocolate for weeks.

After everyone came back after the holiday, it all kicked off. Dumbledore was forced out of the castle and so Umbridge took over as acting headmistress, even more rules were made including the disbanding of all clubs…Kyouya was not happy what so ever, he and Hunni began to get grumpier in the mornings…never good when you try to wake either of them up and get hit in the face. And near the end of the year Harry went missing along with his little group…and later we find out that he had been off in the Ministry of Magic and he faced the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters…He Who Must Not Be Named was known around the world's wizarding community, but as far as we had heard in Japan he was supposed to be dead…this was surely going to turn bad soon…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Again sorry for the slow updating process and the fact that the chapters are short. Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed! Ciao for now! =D


	10. Tearful Farewells

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Hogwarts and the Host Club

Chapter 10: Tearful Farewells

Sakura's P.O.V

It had been such a lovely albeit bizarre year, meeting the Boy Who Lived, who didn't disappoint with his talent of finding trouble and boy did he get an earful off of Umbridge thank god she was leaving Hogwarts for good, if we ever had to return I would not want to see her ever again in my life. Though many of the students and even teachers agreed with me on that view, she was definitely going to be around, after all she worked for the Ministry, and you couldn't get away from her and she wouldn't go away easily.

Even though I was sad to go I couldn't hold my excitement to home once more, to see my parents once more and to see all my friends again. And when I did get back home, we'd have a well-deserved break from all school work. The girls of Hogwarts however were completely devastated to lose six good looking, charming guys and one girl who they all thought was the perfect guy…well the girls at home too thought that Haruhi was a boy; it was quite hard to tell until you actually realised she was indeed a girl. You never know maybe they do know but just want to believe that there is a boy out there somewhere that can treat them like Haruhi does.

The feast was very special it was a kind of sort of coming together of the houses…well as together as the houses could be, it was just our little group conversing with all other houses. Umbridge couldn't ruin it what so ever, she had been well gone before the final week had even started. Dumbledore was back to his rightful place as Headmaster, it was a very memorable end to a very memorable adventure.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Not a very tear-filled chapter, but it is the final chapter of one of the first fanfics I have ever written and posted and I'm sorry for the slow updating and short chapters! But a big thanks for supporting me and this fanfic! Hope you have enjoyed it! Thanks again! Ciao for now! =D


End file.
